


Sewing The Seeds Of Love

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: Ginger and the Professor read each other's minds.





	Sewing The Seeds Of Love

**_A/N Takes place after the scene in Seer, Gilligan where the Professor said he needed to reread the chapter about the seeds and Ginger took off after him._ **

* * *

Ginger ran lightly after the Professor who was retreating to his hut to reread a chapter regarding mind reading seeds. She followed him in and the door shut behind her. "Professor my seed." She said to him. "I would like it back."

The Professor turned towards her with the seed held between his thumb and forefinger. "This is a very interesting seed." He stated. "There must be some kind of ingredient in it to cause one to be able to use their brainwaves to communicate with others. Just what that would be I am not sure. I would like to study this further."

"But Professor it's my seed." Ginger said with a pout.

"I'm sorry Ginger but I really wish to dissect this to study its tremendous power. Perhaps it could be of use to us in someway. Of course I have to wonder what would happen if one was to plant this seed and it let grow." He stated. His eyes continued to look over the tiny seed that he was holding.

"Oh Professor you are so smart." Ginger said still pouting. "Can't you figure it out without the seed? I really want it back. It is mine you know. Gilligan gave me the seeds."

"Ginger." He said looking up at her. "Indulge me. What is so great about being able to read one's mind? Shouldn't ones thoughts be private?"

"I don't know." The movie star shrugged. "I just thought it was fun. It would make a great act in Hollywood. Imagine being able to really read a person's mind."

"Entertainment value is one thing." The Professor began. "It is quite another thing when a person is just being plain nosey. I certainly would not wish anyone to read my mind. I would like to think whatever thoughts I have are my own."

Ginger grinned at him. "You mean like 36-22-36?" She said.

"I beg your pardon?" The Professor said feeling a little flush.

"You know what I mean." She purred at him as she moved closer placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "Your little devious mind was thinking naughty thoughts." She said her lips inches from his.

"I was not thinking such things." He protested as he felt his temperature rising among other things. His eyes could not stop looking at the shape of her mouth and how it was in a perfect pout. He started to wonder just what it would be like to taste them.

"Why don't you find out?" Ginger said with a seductive smoky look in her green eyes.

"Find out?" The Professor asked confused and feeling a bit dizzy with the intoxicating scent of her perfume surrounding him.

"You wanted to know what it would be like to taste my lips." She replied giggling at him.

"I…I was not….I mean.." He stammered knowing he was caught and he had no plausible way out of it.

"Yes you were." Ginger said lifting her hand and tracing his jawline while her other hand went around his neck.

He gulped as it suddenly felt like an oven inside the hut. He was getting sweaty and his throat felt dry. His hearts was pounding like a drum in his chest and his pulse was racing. "Um…" The Professor finally managed to spit out. "I just…I mean your lips were and I just…it's a natural reaction to be curious about..such things."

"You always "curious" about things Professor?" She asked her hand sliding down his back and to his waist. Her other hand was tracing the skin of the open part of his blue shirt.

"I um..I have uh always had a uh curiosity about the world…around me." The scholar said fumbling for his words as she inched closer to him her face now near the side of his head.

"And have you thought about satisfying that "curiosity" Professor?" She breathed in his ear her lips now just barely touching it.

"Well one usually does wish to do so." He said as he was feeling he was certain he was going to die from the heat that she was causing him. Her ruby red mouth just barely nipped at his earlobe and a small subtle kiss was placed upon his neck before she pulled away gazing at him. He gulped again thinking for sure he was going to explode right then and there.

"So why don't you?" She asked in a soft sensual voice.

"I…well I guess that would be logical." He answered hypnotized by redheaded beauty before him. Slowly and carefully he leaned in and his lips brushed against hers in a very soft loving kiss with his arms circling her slender waist. Ginger wrapped her arms around his neck as it was deepened a bit more before he released it.

"How was that?" He asked of her still holding her.

"That could satisfy any girl." She said with a smile.

The Professor let go and popped the seed into his mouth much to Ginger's chagrin. "What are you doing?" She asked. "That was mine."

"I'm sorry but I needed to see for myself how this works." The Professor explained.

Ginger stood there with her arms cross miffed that he did not kiss her again. Who cared about that stupid seed? Didn't he like kissing her?

"Of course I did." The Professor said.

The movie star was startled. "What?"

"You were inquiring as to whether or not I enjoyed kissing you and I assure you that I did." He stated.

"Oh." Ginger said who was now the one feeling the heat. She pulled at the collar of the lab coat she had borrowed. The specs on her face were removed and placed in the pocket as she wiped her brow. Was it her or did the sun get even hotter? Was it beating directly down on this hut? What was going on? Her eyes drifted over him and she could not help but allow her mind to ponder what was underneath that shirt he wore.

"No the sun is not beating directly on this hut. It is just your physical attraction to me. And my dear if you wanted to know so bad you could have simply asked." He said.

"Know? Know what? What are you talking about? I…I need to get out of here." She started for the door but he took a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

Her eyes gazed at his and before she could say another word his lips found hers again and began kissing her hard. His arms were around her tightly and Ginger thought for sure her legs were going to give out. The Professor let go for a minute to say "I assure you my beautiful Ginger that your legs will not give out on you. Your body has a reaction to certain stimulations. In this instance your body is finding my kiss to be most pleasurable and is reacting to that."

Ginger giggled. "You are so smart Professor. I don't know what we would do without your gray matter." _Now lose that shirt_. She added to herself.

 _With pleasure._ He thought to himself as he unbuttoned the garment and peeled it off. Ginger's eyes drifted over him with desire. _Hot._

The Professor turned a bit red before he then placed his mouth upon hers again as they stood there in the middle of the hut in a loving embrace.

The End.


End file.
